Cody and Zack's Bath Play
by Fan4Life07
Summary: A peek into the twins' weekend routine, when they come together.


**More Zack and Cody never hurt anybody, so here's a nice little bath story for my readers. **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

There was an art to making the perfect bubble bath. Running his hand through the water that was nearly filling the tub completely, Cody let the sound of the rushing water wash over him. Adding bath salts and lighting scented candles could transform the everyday routine of a simple bath into an experience. When his body slipped into the hot water, and the soaps and salts made his toes curl, everything else in the world faded out of existence.

"Cody, is the bath ready yet?" Zack asked, storming into the bathroom in one of the white Tipton towels he and Cody had snuck from the penthouse.

"I told you two minutes ago that it was almost done. Can't you be patient?" Zack gave him the look, one that Cody knew well by now. "Right. Stupid question."

"Well can't we…I don't know, do something while we wait? This is killing me."

Zack parted the folds of his robe to reveal a hard-on straining against his black boxer-briefs. Cody perfectly understood the excruciating pressure of anticipation. His own cock was throbbing in the confines of his briefs.

"Okay."

Cody knew he shouldn't have been surprised when Zack pressed him against the door and attacked his mouth in a wet aggressive kiss. He was used to the tongue wards that made of their bodies smolder with desire, but the excitement that coursed his veins every time Zack kissed him was just as intense as it had been the first time.

* * *

Entering high school had a lot of perks like AP classes, a slightly later curfew, and access to the school library, where he had found his own corner with a perfect view of the nearby park, and directly in line with the air conditioning on hot days. Cody loved being in high school, but dealing with his newly invigorated hormones was sometimes an uphill battle. He considered himself someone with pretty good self-control, but even he had his days when he stuck his hand down his pants right there in the library and fondled himself.

And Zack's shamelessness was at a whole new high. Zack had jerked off at the skate-park, during math class, and on his bed when Cody was in the room doing homework.

"Can't you go to the bathroom and take care of that?"

"The bathroom isn't as comfortable as my bed. Besides, it's nothing you haven't seen before. We're twins. Our dicks are the same."

"Still…"

Cody tried focusing on his algebra, but it was hard to ignore his brother moaning so much, so he ended up looking back at Zack a couple times, watching his brother hump his closed fist with half-lidded eyes and his mouth hanging open. Was this what he looked like when he masturbated? It was kind of hot to be seeing such a private moment.

"I'll do yours if you do mine."

The offer was on the table, and Cody wasn't recoiling with disgust or discomfort? He didn't just whip his dick out every time he wanted to jerk off, but he was still a horny teenage boy. How many chances would he get to have someone else's hand wrapped around his shaft, slowly milking him to an orgasm to strong that his eyes rolled to the back of his head? Plus, it was Zack. When it came right down to it, he knew he could trust his twin.

They sat on Zack's bed, both completely naked, which gave Cody the opportunity to notice just how much they had changed over the past couple years. Their hair was getting pretty long, and Zack's face looked so different than his eleven-year old adorable, but mischievous one. Cody thought he still had some leftover cuteness in his face, which he desperately wanted to trade in for Zack's more mature look.

And their bodies were transforming through puberty, their old super thin frames now supported by a bit of muscle. Cody was still really skinny, and Zack was starting to outweigh him, but is brother's dedication to skateboarding had given him really nice firm legs, which were still for the most part hairless. Cody reached forward and touched Zack's right leg, which made his brother smile. This should have been a lot more awkward than it was, but touching Zack really did feel like touching himself, like being able to reach through a mirror to caress his own reflection. So when his hand strayed upward to take hold of Zack's hard dick, Cody didn't feel apprehensive in the least.

Cody had been the one to initiate the kiss, mostly to keep Zack quiet because his twin was getting really loud, and their mom was watching TV in the living room. It wasn't like he wanted her to come in and see her sons making out and jerking each other off, but it was kind of exciting to know that they could be caught.

Maybe that was why the second time, they made out on the kitchen counter, Zack lying on top of him while they ravaged each other's mouths. That was when they traded blowjobs, which had been Zack's idea, and Cody went along with it because the instant he felt Zack's mouth around his cockhead, he was shooting off in his twin's mouth. He had never experienced an orgasm that incredible before, and he wanted Zack to have that same pleasure.

The third time, they were sitting side by side on the living room couch in the dark. They had been watching some movie about kid detectives, but now they were groping each other under the blanket that covered their legs. Their mom was downstairs trying to talk Mr. Moseby out of getting them kicked out of the Tipton after Zack had dropped a shoebox full of spiders in the lobby, scaring some of the hotel's most influential and richest clients. Zack had freaked out a little at first when he saw the veins pulsing in Mr. Moseby's neck, but he knew the manager wouldn't really kick them out. This back and forth always ended in the same way. Cody was just as assured that he and Zack would be staying, so he crawled onto the floor, and pushed the covers aside, to reveal that Zack wasn't wearing any pants or underwear, which made him smile. He wasn't either.

Per Zack's wishes, Cody rimmed him, which sounded a lot grosser in theory than it was in practice. Zack had a really nice butt, cheeks big enough for Cody to take nice handfuls of, so he could spread them apart and let his tongue explore his brother's pink pucker. Zack moaned like crazy while he jerked himself off, cumming a couple minutes later. They traded places, Cody sitting on his knees with his butt faced towards the TV and Zack. Getting his hole licked had Cody's thighs trembling and his cock oozing pre-cum, until he came on the couch without even touching his dick. Zack and Cody lapped up the cum from the couch, and made out until the movie ended, at which point they went to the shower to clean up.

That became their sanctuary, whether it was under the steady spray of shower water, or while they relaxed in a full tub, Cody and Zack found that they were able to enjoy each other's bodies fully when they were within the four walls of their bathroom.

Between schoolwork, new friends, and a brand of crazy that could only happen at the Tipton, the twins were pretty busy during the week, but every weekend, when there were no extra commitments nagging at their minds, Zack and Cody took a bath or shower together, and eased their way back into ecstasy. They made a pact not to jerk off during the week, which was nearly an impossible task for two teenage boys, but they knew it was worth it so they could work each other over to some huge loads on the weekend.

* * *

Their underwear lying on the floor, the Martin twins settled into the bathtub, sighing as the bath salts and warm water welcomed them. Cody knew that their bodies would be pressed together soon enough, but he liked these initial calm moments, when he could tilt his head fall back and let his thoughts bubble away.

He felt Zack's bare foot rubbing against his leg, a sure sign that his brother was getting impatient, but Cody ignored it for a little while. Zack may have been the aggressor more often than not, but that only meant Cody had to take these opportunities to tease his brother into submission. That was his job as a brother, and especially as a twin.

When he opened his eyes, and saw Zack slowly stroking his dick, Cody reached over and poured some body soap into his hands. He closed the distance between Zack and himself, and began washing his brother's body. Zack was visibly disappointed, and a little frustrated that his dick wasn't getting the attention it sorely needed, but he would never deny himself the opportunity to feel Cody's magic hands working all the stress out of his skin.

Their mouths met for a couple lingering kisses, and once they were both completely soaped up, Cody pressed their bodies together so they could rut against one another, his hands never leaving Zack's melon-shaped cheeks for a second. They were grinding their dicks together, water sloshing from the movement of their legs, until Cody guided both of them back into the water. They washed the soap from their naked bodies, but instead of sitting back on opposite sides of the tub, Cody patted a seat on the edge for Zack to sit on.

Instead of going down on Zack's dick, Cody sucked on his brother's still hairless balls. Over the ast couple months, he had learned tricks and techniques to keep Zack on edge, and Cody had committed them all to memory. At this point, he probably knew Zack's body better than his own.

He sucked on each of his twin's nuts individually, before engulfing them both in his mouth. Zack whimpered. Cody could feel those cum-filed balls contract against his tongue.

Taking hold of his brother's pulsing shaft, Cody slowly stroked from tip to base while he sucked on Zack's nipples. His brother's nipples were super sensitive, and Zack liked it a little rough when it came to the small pink buds sitting atop his creamy smooth chest. So Cody didn't hold back, vigorously sucking on the right with the force of a whirlpool. He even bit down on the nipple just hard enough to make Zack arch his back and cry out.

All the while, he was aggravating Zack's cockhead, smearing pre-cum around the circumcised crown.

Cody felt Zack's toes curling in the water, and his leg muscles tensing with the impending need for release. He wanted to tease his twin a little more, but decided to be merciful and wrap his lips around the entirety of Zack's five inch length.

Almost immediately, Zack began rolling his hips off the edge of the bath, humping his brother's mouth. This used to catch Cody off guard, but now all of Zack's rhythms and reactions were ingrained into his mind, Cody had no trouble keeping his pace.

When Cody felt two hands taking fistfuls of his hair, Cody sucked harder, knowing the sure sign of Zack's near release. He brought Zack's legs over his shoulders, and bobbed his head between his brother's legs even faster, swallowing every drop of his brother's load, which had been building for a week.

Cody loved the taste of Zack's cum, especially when he could taste it right from the source pulsing so wildly in his mouth. But before Zack could get too tired, Cody turned his brother over and spread his legs, so that Zack was resting his elbows on the edge of the tub, with his butt sticking out. Without hesitation, Cody spread those big butt cheeks and dived his tongue into Zack's tight pucker.

The more Cody rimmed his brother, the more he enjoyed it. Feasting on that tight pink hole, cramming his tongue inside before pulling away so that Zack got so desperate that he would shake his butt back and forth, it all had Cody too horny to think straight. Stepping back for just a second, Cody gave Zack's butt a firm slap, which made Zack arch his back and stick out his butt even more.

There was something about seeing Zack become so submissive, so worked up from being horny that he was more than willing to be desperate, that got Cody just as hot. Using his right hand to finger his brother's hole, Cody pulled the drain from its socket, and turned on the shower.

Diving his fingers deeper and deeper inside Zack's hole, Cody used all the motions he knew would drive Zack crazy, and when he curled his digits to give himself the extra couple centimeters and brushed against his twin's prostate, Cody assaulted that spot without abandon.

He remembered the first time he and Zack fingered themselves. They had pushed their beds together so they had plenty of space, and they continuously passed a bottle of hand lotion back and forth while they worked fingers into their tight holes. It was painful at first, but Cody didn't want to give up when Zack was gritting his teeth and managing to get through it. And when they found the walnut sized sweet spots deep inside their bodies, they pressed their fingers against their prostates until their dicks pulsed and throbbed, thick ropes of cum shooting across their stomach. There was nothing in the world like building an orgasm through fingering.

Having been stretched enough, Zack stood up on shaky legs, and sat Cody on the bottom of the tub, before straddling his twin. They made out, the stream of water from the showerhead cascading down their naked bodies. Cody felt Zack's butt grinding against his dick, which made him more aware of the fact that he hadn't come yet. His balls were beginning to ache.

Zack pulled away from the kiss and held Cody's shaft with a firm grip as he slowly lowered himself onto it. Cody's eyes widened when Zack's butt enveloped the tip of his cock, which was gradually entering a tight heat that made his toes curl. It made him want to thrust up between his brother's shapely cheeks without abandon, but Cody knew he wouldn't have to wait long for relief.

Even though his brother could slip into submissiveness when he horny and desperate, Zack took control when he was getting penetrated. After a small adjustment period, Zack was bouncing up and down Cody's dick, riding it like his life depended on it. And with the shower water streaming down his body, making his bare skin slick, Zack had Cody's nuts churning with cum.

He placed his hands on Cody's shoulders for support, and rode his brother harder, those tight inner walls unraveling Cody's mind. The younger twin reached his hands forward and tweaked Zack's nipples, but Zack didn't miss a beat, and maintained his fast pace.

Zack's dick was hard, and was slapping against Cody's stomach with every downward motion. Feeling his own orgasm beginning to creep on him, Cody reached forward and took hold of his twin's shaft, trying to time their peaks as closely together as possible. He loved feeling Zack's dick convulse in his hand while his own body undulated through his own release.

Their orgasms were simultaneous, but fairly close, Cody screaming as he released his first load in a week. Not being able to touch himself on the weekdays was torture, but it was this feeling, the sensation of his balls pumping out droves of cum so that he could feel every spurt gush from his slit, that made waiting worth it.

Zack came a couple minutes later, beating his dick with the vanilla scented hand-soap that was sitting on the corner of the tub. Seeing Zack's face and body when he came never failed to get Cody going. It was like for a few seconds, his twin was completely out of it, absorbed in pleasure that was other-worldly. Zack collapsed on top of him, and instantly, their mouths found each other as they kissed under the hot water.

Now Cody could revel in the slowness of their wet, lazy kisses. Tomorrow was Sunday, which meant that he would soon be pressed against the tiled wall, Zack thrusting into his hole. His dick throbbed in anticipation. But Cody didn't allow himself to think too much about it. Today was Saturday. They had all day.

* * *

**Had a lot of fun writing this, so it would be good if you all had fun reading it.**

**Reviews are always encouraged!**


End file.
